


Dreams

by TheRantDragon



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Making Out, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRantDragon/pseuds/TheRantDragon
Summary: Yeah, being here with Wally is something she has no desire to complain about. He’s so attractive, so hot; she’s not kidded herself about that from moment one. He’s got a great physique. Perfect, really.And clearly, that big mouth of his is good for something other than making a fool of himself.





	Dreams

She grins into the lazy kiss, completely content as she pulls away briefly to survey the boy that rests on one elbow just above her where they sit on a couch together, legs tangled. He’s good looking, but Artemis can’t quite put her finger on just who he is or why he looks like the most bizarre combination between one of her favorite male athletes and Superboy. **  
**

Not that she’s at all interested in petty details like that, not when she has an eager pair of smooth lips seeking hers out again. She hums into it, bringing her hands up to the back of the boy’s neck. She can’t even recall how they wound up like this together, but she knows they’ve been tasting each other for some time now; it’s all been slow and wonderful because it’s the middle of summer, she’s pretty sure.

What better way to waste a hot afternoon than making out with a hotter guy?

Except she’s kind of wishing things would… progress a little, by this point.

So she takes the initiative and deepens the kiss, sucking his bottom lip between her teeth to nibble on it.

He groans.

Artemis’s brows come together in mild confusion. That grunt had sounded incredibly familiar, and not at all like the hot boy sounded before.

In fact, the lip she had captured between her teeth suddenly felt different too; chapped, rough…. and honestly quite a bit more tasteful than the smooth ones she had been indulging in.

The archer pulls away, releasing the lower lip to survey her partner.

“Wally?” she asks, perplexed by his sudden appearance. His cheeks are flushed and freckled, his wild red hair sticking up all over the place like he’s just joined her straight out of bed. Kind of a turn on. He doesn’t say anything or give her any time to ponder things further, because next thing she knows they’re just kissing again, and he feels so nice above her, and his palm rests against her cheek. She forgets that she’s supposed to be concerned about Mr. Hottie suddenly disappearing on her.

Duh, it had been Wally the entire time.

The thought pleases her, and she clasps Wally’s face between her palms, dragging her lips over his several times before pulling away to grin devilishly at him. She peers at him through lowered lashes, feeling incredibly satisfied and happy with the arrangements. He seems just as eager, giving her the wide, lopsided grin that so often makes her heart skip a beat.

Yeah, being here with Wally is something she has no desire to complain about. He’s so attractive, so hot; she’s not kidded herself about that from moment one. He’s got a great physique.  _Perfect_ , really.

And clearly, that big mouth of his is good for something other than making a fool of himself.

Their lips connect again, more fervently. Artemis moans lowly into his mouth when she feels one of his hands ascend slowly up the outside of her thigh. It sends shivers through her body, despite how inhumanly warm every inch of his skin is. He’s so much warmer than any other boy. Artemis loves it.

She doesn’t even care how she got here with him, she just wants him to touch her more.

“Wally…” she breathes desperately after pulling their lips apart momentarily. Wally takes the opportunity to place his forehead against hers, running his hand expertly along her thigh again. God, how was he so good at this?

“Artemis,” he responds, and  _fuck_ , it sounds so hot tumbling from his throat in that low, gravelly voice. She feels excitement coil tightly in her stomach.

“You’re so hot,” she feels the need to inform him with a breathy whisper, giving him a series of quick, rapid fire kisses on his swollen lips. He laughs huskily.

“So I’ve been told,” he jokes, looking at her with mirth from beneath his sandy lashes. Artemis rolls her eyes, leaning away from him on her elbows. His smirk is infuriating, and yet it just makes her want to attack him with her mouth some more.

“Don’t ruin the moment with your comments, Baywatch.”

_Baywatch…_

They’re resting in the hot sun on the private beach in the shadow of Mt. Justice.

Artemis lets her lids flutter shut, basking in the warmth of the sun’s rays as they seep into her skin, warming her from the inside out. She gasps a little in her throat when Wally’s rugged lips press against her collarbone before parting to encase a portion of the tender olive skin and suck. She moans and stretches her throat back from the feel, and the clever speedster sees this as an invitation to attack her slender neck with a flurry of kisses she’s pretty sure he’s using his super speed to accomplish.

With a final nip to the underside of her chin, the redhead pulls away, tugging Artemis’s gaze down to admire his bared torso.

His arms and shoulders are covered in a smattering of freckles that are baking in the sun. He’s got the perfect runner’s physique, just the right touch of softly defined muscles speckled in hundreds of little blemishes that she wishes she could attach her mouth to and taste. In fact, she does just that on an impulse, a desire to see if she can. His pec jumps beneath her plump lips, and she grins triumphantly; they taste like a spice, like nutmeg. Yes, that’s it. His freckles taste like nutmeg under her tongue as she latches it to a cluster of freckles and greets it with open-mouthed kisses. It’s a warm flavor, so  _Wally_ ; it’s Christmas and warmth and enthusiasm and something kind of friendly and inviting. It lingers, strong but subdued.

He’s  _perfect_.

Artemis pulls her devious mouth away from him, admiring the bright red hickey she’d managed to bring up on him. Her eyes rove shamelessly over his entire body, and he notices her gaze, wiggling his eyebrows at her cheekily. So Artemis rolls her eyes and pulls him to her for more kissing.

Kissing is good.

It continues for a mindless time, that heat in her belly persistent and rising as the speedster goes back to stroking her thighs, all the way up to where her bikini ties at her hips on either side. Their kisses have turned into an affair of hot, open-mouthed moans and sliding tongues. It’s back to being lazy, but there’s something far more intense about it than before. Artemis feels her toes curl into the sand as Wally slips two fingers beneath the fabric at her hips, rubbing her skin there.

“Wally…” she groans again, ravaging his mouth with her own.

“Mmm, talk science to me, babe.”

Artemis nearly chokes on the laughter that erupts from her chest. What an absolute geek and a half; only he would try to get himself all worked up by asking her to freaking recite the Periodic Table of Elements to him or something. The idea that he  _wants_ her to get him all worked up though… the fact that she could…

She moves away for the third time, shifting herself more comfortably atop the cool metal of the lab table that holds both herself and Wally’s weight up. Her elbow hits an empty glass beaker as Wally scrambles to accommodate her movement, resting his own elbows on either side of her trim waist.

She grabs his chin, bringing him forward to bite harshly at his earlobe in response. He shudders above her. “How about we just keep making out instead, Wall-man?” she croons, licking the shell of his ear. The noise he makes in response makes her body ratchet tight with an intense need for him. It would alarm her if she weren’t so damn horny right now.

“How about we do  _more_ than just make out?” she breathes huskily. Come on, she’s a hormonal teenage girl and Wallace West is a hot hormonal teenage guy that she can quite honestly say she wouldn’t mind getting a little close to. This is all just so  _good_ it’s making her head spin.

Wally presses her more firmly against the table, his hands moving down to pop the button of her jeans. She can’t deny the thrill she gets from his bold move, especially when he splays his warm palms over her pelvis. She squirms, bucking her hips up shamelessly, letting him know how impatient she is.

Fooling around with Kid Flash? Yes,  _please_.

His fingers slip past her underwear, and she jerks her hips up in pleasure as he wastes no time in inserting them between her folds. She’s kind of embarrassed about being so freaking wet for him, but that’s lost when he pumps his long digits experimentally a few times, bumping her clit deliciously.

“Wally… god yeah…” she grunts, managing to grin wickedly at him as she moves her hips in time with his hand. “Don’t stop doing that!”

“I won’t,” he says in her ear, lips brushing the skin.

Then his fingers vibrate against her, and Artemis gasps.

~~~~~

Artemis’s eyes flew open with a gasp of shock. She shot straight up in her bed, awakened by the feel of her cell phone vibrating. As she sat up in alarm, a cold sweat enveloping her body from head to toe, she felt the device slip between her lightly parted legs and onto the mattress. She glanced down, breathing heavily, eyes focusing in on the cell phone as her brain slowly pieced together the fact that it had vibrated directly on top of her crotch, where it had fallen from her grasp when she’d slipped into sleep while trying to study.

The archer wiped the sweat from her brow, checking the time displayed on her digital alarm clock.

3 a.m.

What a fine hour to be having wet dreams about a boy she can’t even have.

With a loud, troubled groan, Artemis pulled her pillow up to stuff her face in, willing her hormones to simmer down. She felt obnoxiously hot and bothered, and she was pretty sure her panties were soaked with arousal beneath her boxers.

 _Shit, that’s the third time this week_ , she groused to herself, holding her pillow on top of her face, perhaps attempting to smother herself in the process; and maybe she wriggled her hips a little on the mattress, maybe reveled a little bit in the sharp tang of pleasure she got when she self-indulgently rubbed her thighs together. She grunted, hand twitching with the desire to travel down and take care of things before she went nuts from being so wound up. The archer hesitated for only a moment before she decided ‘fuck it’ and let her hand slip under the band of her underwear; she nearly jumped from the sensitivity of her clit and she rolled it roughly beneath the pad of her calloused thumb, cheeks flushing with equal parts frustration and satisfaction.

It wasn’t like she was kidding herself into thinking she didn’t have a  _massive_ crush on Wally West at this point; she’d long given in to that undeniable fact long ago, accepted and embraced it for what it was. And what it was was a sad one-sided longing that would never go anywhere significant outside of the darkest recesses of her brain, especially considering who she was and who he was, not to mention all the obvious indications that he was far more interested in otherworldly martians than blondes with snarky attitudes and rough hands.

But, well, if her brain wasn’t going to stop teasing her with highly detailed dream excursions with the dorky yet incredibly good looking speedster, then she wasn’t going to stop using the imagery to indulge herself. Maybe she’d regret it in the end, but for now she was a horny teenager and her subconscious seemed to know  _exactly_ what she wanted, even if it was unobtainable in reality.

 _And god, do I want him_ , Artemis thought intensely, letting her hips pop off the mattress a fraction as she neared her peak. She panted, the room stifling hot as she rolled her hips expertly along with her fingers, toes curling into the mattress where they were firmly planted apart to support her weight. She latched onto a vivid memory of the dream that had made her so horny in the first place, reveling in how real Wally’s hands had felt ghosting along the outside of her toned thighs, long and calloused fingers that feathered over her skin and left it burning. She remembered his swollen, chapped lips under hers as she tugged on them, and finally, that low, way-too-sexy voice that he’d used when he’d said her name on the couch.

_Artemis._

_And that’s_ what finally got her over the edge, a stifled cry bubbling up in her throat, thighs clenching, her inner muscles tightening deliciously until her eyes found themselves on a fast track to the back of her skull. It was all too good, and she collapsed onto her mattress once more, breathing heavily through the aftershocks until she finally got a hold of herself and just grinned unabashedly into the darkness of her bedroom.

 _God, if that moron ever found out…_   The thought was absolutely mortifying, though somehow she she was still smiling even as she tried to rub the embarrassed flare away from her cheeks.  _Like he needs a boost to his ego, it’s already the size of Mount Rushmore. He’d never shut the hell up about it._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the very thing that woke her up in the first place, a soft vibration against the mattress somewhere down near her ankles. The archer sat up, pushing her sweaty and mussed blonde locks away from her face as her stormy eyes landed on the cell phone that was in danger of falling to the floor. She snatched it up, a small tinge of irritation that someone was texting her at three in the fucking morning.

It turned to worry though as she swiped her finger across the screen and saw that it was from Wally himself; what if there was an emergency and the Team needed her? She twisted her body and let her legs hang over the edge as she opened the chat with Wally to see what he’d sent her.

 **From:** Kid Moron

_The air conditioner in my room stopped and now it’s like a million degrees please send help._

**From:**  Kid Moron

_Nvm, I’ve got my head in the freezer and there’s totally some old banana flavored popsicles in the back. Score!_

Artemis wanted to kill him.

 **To:**  Kid Moron

_Why the hell are you texting me about your personal problems at three a.m.? Rude, much?_

A moment. Another vibration.

 **From:**  Kid Moron

_Oh, I didn’t realize it was that late where you are. Hey, do you think those little french fry circles with the little faces in them have feelings? There’s a bag in here and I swear I heard a tiny scream as I bit into its frozen face._

**To:** Kid Moron

_Oh my god… fucking go to sleep, Wally!_

Mercifully, he didn’t text her anymore after that, and Artemis tossed the phone onto her pillow with a huff, stalking off to clean up a bit before returning and sliding underneath the thin blanket spread across her mattress. She stared up at the ceiling for a bit, simply contemplating the bizarre night she’d just had, but it really didn’t hit her until she was nearly asleep that she’d just  _had a wet dream and then gotten off to the world’s biggest fucking dork on the entire planet._  She covered her hot face with her hands and groaned pitifully at herself.

She was totally fucked.


End file.
